


You Had Me At "Hello."

by BAD268



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: The reader does not want to attend her brother's mutant school but falls in love with a certain speedster.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Share The Love





	You Had Me At "Hello."

**Author's Note:**

> You Had Me At “Hello.” (Peter Maximoff X Reader)  
> Fandom: Marvel/X-Men  
> Requested: Entry for @thisismysecrethappyplace’s Share The Love Bingo. Square Filled: Psychic Reveals Love Interest. Also, entry for @a-mess-of-fandoms with the prompt, “You had me at Hello.” Also, entry for @geekandbooknerd’s 1k Celebration with the prompt, “Are you insane?” “Do you really want me to answer that?”  
> Warnings: Alex lives.

“Are you insane, Scott? I don’t need to go to your mutant academy just because you and Alex have dangerous mutations. I don’t even have one!” You rebutted against your twin brother who had just been released to visit his family for the first time since he’s been there. Almost three months ago, his mutant manifested and destroyed the boy’s bathroom at our school. I ended up being the one to call Alex when I heard the commotion in the hall about a boy with laser vision. You went to investigate, leaning it was Scott, and you called your older brother to help. Now, both of your brothers are concerned that you will have a mutation just as dangerous as theirs, and they think it is best to enroll in Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. 

“Do you really want me to answer that? The odds of you having a mutation similar to are is a lot higher than you think. Jean said she did a report for one of her classes about the probability of mutations running in the family. She is pretty positive you will have one, too, (Y/N/N),” Scott reasoned, but to you, it felt more like a lecture.

“She’s a student, Scott. She could be wrong,” you countered with a slight scowl on your face as Alex started to drive out of the driveway. “Where are we going?”

“I asked Hank, and Charles about it, and they think it is in your best interest to go to the school,” Alex said sympathetically while looking back at you through the rearview mirror. “It is for your protection, (Y/N/N).”

“You guys can’t make me go!” You yelled as you reached for the door, Alex locking it before you could open it. “Let me out of here! You guys are practically kidnapping me! I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. Get that through your thick skulls.”

Under his breath, you hear Scott say something along the lines of, “I had a feeling you’d say that” before he pulled his phone out and called someone. As he was lifting his phone up to his ear, everything around you started moving slowly, You looked outside to see the car barely moving. Looking up towards Scott and Alex, Scott was moving the phone towards his ear as if he was moving -1 mile per hour, but the speedometer in front of Alex said the car was going almost 70 miles per hour. 

“Guys?” They made no recognition that you had called out to them. “If you’re taking me to this place, go faster.” They still moved slower than snails, but you were still at normal speed. You looked at the lock before pulling it up and opening the door. You looked back at the boys before stepping out and walking back towards the house. 

Meanwhile, in the car, Scott is calling Charles to tell him that they were on their way, and he may need to tap into your mind when he turned around to see no one in the back seat. He started to panic, not knowing Charles had answered, and Scott was yelling at Alex to turn around. 

Charles took it into his own hands realizing that you had a mutation similar to Peter’s speed. He had Kurt and Peter go to your house knowing that was the place you would hide out at. Peter was obviously happy to have another speedster at the school and on missions. Kurt was going as a backup if Peter couldn’t get you to the school willingly, so he would teleport you there. To reach you, Kurt teleported Peter and himself to your location, noticing immediately that it was not your home.

On your way home after leaving your older brothers in the car, everything around you was still moving slower than slow, in your opinion. You wanted to know why everything was slow, but you did not want to believe that you were dangerous. You were angry with your brothers for trying to take you away. The fact that they thought you were dangerous hurt more than anything else could. While walking back, you realized that you had no idea of where you were going. You ended up in a wooded area thinking it was a short cut. You wanted to scream; if your brothers hadn’t tried to force you to the mutant school, this never would have happened. You sat in a clearing, the thoughts brewing in your mind.

“I. Am not. A. Mutant!” You yelled at nothing while slamming your hands into the dirt below you. At the volume of your voice and power of your fists, a sonic boom was created, making a crater in the forest floor. It looked as if a meteor hit the Earth less than a second before. Afraid of your power, you stood and walked back until your back hit a tree. Tears began to pool in your eyes at the thought of your brothers being right. As the tears began to fall down your cheeks, you heard the crunch of leaves and twigs.

“Hello. I’m Peter. This is Kurt,” the silver-haired boy said. He ran closer to you while the blue boy stayed back. Peter kneeled in front of you to hold your hand lightly. “We were sent by Charles Xavier.”

“I’m a monster in my own skin. My brothers tried to help, but I couldn’t accept the possibility of me being dangerous,” You whispered. Kurt had walked off to examine the crater you made previously. Peter just held onto your hands tighter before he made eye contact with you.

“You are not a monster. You are (Y/N) Summers. You are a mutant. Most importantly, you are a speedster.”

~~

It has been nearly six months since Peter managed to persuade you to enroll in the school for mutants. It was easy for you to settle in as you knew two of the students, Kurt and Peter, plus Scott was still attending the school, and Alex had started working there. Speaking of your brothers, they were confused when they arrived at the school a week later after searching for you to see you sitting at a table with Jean, Kurt, and Peter. You were smiling and laughing at something that was previously said by a member of the group. 

Today was Saturday, and the plan was to go to the mall now that you were deemed ‘under control.’ You guys were going to head out around noon, but you had a few hours to kill as it was barely nine. You decided to get some fresh air, so you opted to see under a tree that was by the pond in the courtyard. 

Upon hearing footsteps coming towards you, your eyes left the rippling water of the pond to the face of Jean, the person you considered to be your best friend. “Hi, Jean. Is it already noon?”

“No, I just saw the opportunity to talk to you alone,” she said as she sat beside you. You nodded as for her to continue. “I know how much you like Peter.”

“Shush! He could zoom over and hear you,” you panicked. _How did she know?_

“Maybe because I’m a telepath,” she smiled. Your cheeks flushed when you realized that she just read your thoughts.

“How long have you known?”

“The first month, but I never said anything. Also, your thoughts are extremely loud,” She laughed. “I can tell you that Peter likes you, too. Make a move today. If you don’t, I’ll tell him for you.” With that, she stood up and walked away.

You got up to chase after her which, obviously did not take too long. “Wait a minute here, you can’t blackmail me into admitting my feelings for Peter! How is that fair?” She remained silent with a smirk on her face as if she pulled off a master plan. “What’s with the smirk?”

“You like me?” A voice from behind you said, stunned. You froze once you recognized the voice of Peter asking the question. You cringed before slowly turning around to meet Peter’s curious eyes. “So?”

“I’ll be honest, Peter. You had me at ‘hello.’” You said, smiling lightly as your cheeks became red with embarrassment. He did not answer for a minute; you started getting nervous and began to play with your fingers while waiting for his answer. “I’m sorry, Peter.”

“Wait,” he reached out to grab your hand before you could speed away from him. “I’m gonna say this before your brothers come out here and beat my ass, but I like you, too. I want to take you on a date if you’d let me?”

You were at a loss of words at his confession, but you sobered quickly after hearing your brothers talking to Jean by the entrance. “Of course, Pete. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
